The Girl With The Diamond Heart
by Lily Rachel Evens
Summary: Hermione and Draco fell in love after they returned to complete their last year in Hogwarts. The two had been together a long time but when Draco says that Saint Mungo's offered him a job in America, Hermione finds unwanted feelings cropping up again.
1. The Proposal

"I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Sure, I know that,"

"I do, I really do, even if you don't believe me right now! I wasn't cheating this time! I swear! I love you!"

"And how many girls have you said that too? Five? Six? Or is it even more than that?"

"None. Only you. I... I'm sorry,"

"I don't want you apology. You shove it up your arse,"

"Please don't be like that,"

"Be like what?"

"Be like the last three years didn't happen,"

"Well if you move away then it may as well be a dream! You think it only hurts for you? Well it hurts for me too. I just found out that the only person I think I may have fallen in love with, just got a job in AMERICA and was going to move up there without me. You were just going to forget about me!"

"I CAN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU! You fill up my head; I can't get you out of my head. I close my eyes and I see your face, I open my eyes and I imagine you face. I don't care about her. It was going to be a surprise,"

"I don't like surprises! You know that Dray!"

"I..."

"Exactly. I don't care if you love me. You can leave, and take your stupid feelings with you. Oh and you can have this back," the girl threw a necklace at the boys face, before storming out the room.

"You mean so much to me. The world and I wanted to ask you something,"

The girl stopped in her tracks "What?"

"Will you come with me?"

The girl stared at the floor, "That's a lot to ask, my whole family and all my friends are here,"

"I know, but I need you with me. I don't think I can live without you," the boy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny box. He got down onto one knee.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I loved you for longer than a year, you just never knew until now. this was going to be my surprise. So Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" he opened the box and inside was a silver ring, and embedded on it were two jewels that formed a heart shape. A green jewel and a red jewel.

"One for Slytherin, one for Gryffindor," she whispered, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will marry you,"

The boy slipped the ring onto the girls hand and stood up. Pulling her into a hug, "Don't ever let me go," he whispered, "I can't lose you more than once,"

"You won't ever loose me again Draco. I promise that,"


	2. Just This Last Once, For Old Times Sake

Her school love had proposed to her. She hadn't thought it was possible. One second he was moving to America without telling her and now she was moving with him.

She was in love with him, again. The argument they had had just moments ago seemed meaningless now, that was because he was leaving. But no arguments can be had if you're both leaving.

She smiled and spread her left hand out in front of her, admiring the beautiful ring he had made for her. She pulled it off and looked on the inside.

An inscription was delicately carved into the inside of the band. It read 'My One and Only Love'

Hermione scoffed. She knew of Draco's various affairs with random women and she knew he couldn't be tied down. But he knew that one little slip up would cost him her forever. So he wouldn't dare to do it again.

"Dray," Hermione said, "I need to go visit Harry and Ron and Ginny and co. Tell them the news. All of the news,"

Draco smiled, "Of course," he wandered over to a kitchen draw and pulled out a quill, some ink and parchment. He held them over to her.

Hermione shook her head. "No, you arse!" she wacked him round the head playfully, "We'll just turn up. Mrs Weasley will make sure that everyone arrives,"

"Okay, come one then," they grabbed each other's hand and Hermione kissed him on the cheek. They huddled together and then apperated to the Burrow.

~~...OO...~~

Their arrival was loud and noisy. They appeared with a splash and a lot of quacking in the duck pond.

"Shit!" Hermione quickly pulled herself out, "This dress is new,"

Her little orange and white summer dress was clinging to every curve on her body and legs, making it hard to walk.

"Come on," Draco scooped her up and carried her to the front door, "With your magical talent you'll have the stains out in no time," he then put her down on the top step before the door.

She kissed him on the lips again before knocking on the front door of the burrow.

The door flew open to reveal a dishevelled looking Ron. He had mud on his clothes and twigs in his hair, "Hermione!" he went in to hug her but then saw her little orange and white dress and shook his head. "Best not, we've been de-gnoming the garden,"

It was at that point that he noticed Draco, "What's that twat doing here?" Then he saw Draco's arm around Hermione's middle, his hand on her waist, "Wait? You're together?"

"It would seem so," Draco smirked at Ron's disbelief. He went to stand behind Hermione and wrapped both his arms around her middle, a hand on either side of her waist now.

"We have some news Ron," Hermione smiled weakly. Can we come in?"

Ron moved out of the way, and Hermione passed him, followed by Draco.

But as Draco passed Ron he whispered into his ear, "I don't know what you playing at but keep your filthy hands away from her,"

"It's a bit late for that," Draco winked at him and then carried on walking, "Very late in fact,"

Ron gulped then ran into the garden, to gather everyone in.

~~...OO...~~

The whole Weasley family and Harry (who was living in Ginny's room until they found a place for themselves) were a bit messy; de-gnoming could be quite a difficult task. But they were all in high spirits. Well they were until the saw Draco standing next to Hermione. Making it obvious that they were together.

"We have some news. Me and Draco have been together for 4 years now, and we are getting married," she held up her left hand and showed them the ring.

Ginny was the only one to react and gave Hermione a massive hug. She didn't care who Hermione was marrying, only that she was happy. "Congratulations, just a shame you had to fall for that git," both girls laughed.

"Also," Hermione added after the two girls broke apart, "Dray got offered a job in America and he accepted. We're moving over there in a few weeks,"

Ron stormed out of the room.

"I'm just gonna see if he is okay," Harry began to follow but Hermione stopped him.

"No Harry. I'll go. You should talk to Draco,"

Harry scowled at her but went over to talk to him anyway.

~~...OO...~~

Hermione followed the staircase up to Ron's room. It was the same as it always had been, with the Chudley Cannons moving posters on the walls and Pigwidgeons cadge on top of the wardrobe and the tank filled with frogspawn on the window sill.

"Why him Mione?" Ron asked, knowing she had entered the room, "Why him,"

"He was nice to me when I started back at Hogwarts he was really the only person I knew except from Ginny and Luna," Hermione sat next to him on the bed, "We fell in love like people do Ron,"

"But us..." Ron began but trailed off.

"I love you still now Ron. But I'm getting married, we can't,"

"If you love me then why not," Ron looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Because... Because... I don't know why,"

"Then let's, just one last time before you have to leave with _him_," he leaned forward and kissed Hermione, moving in closer to her putting his hands on her waist and pulling her ever closer.

He pulled her onto his lap; still immersed in kisses he began to undo the zip down the side of her dress.

"Are... You... Sure... Ron?" she asked through breaks in the kisses.

"I've always been sure,"

"Good,"

He'd finished on the zip and was now working the straps off her shoulders and pulled the dress down, leaving her in just her underwear.

Hermione couldn't be bothered to bother with the buttons on Ron's top so she ripped it away from him.

She quickly undid his belt and slid down his pants.

"You ready?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed.

He picked her up the threw her down on the bed.


	3. Ginny Knows More Then She Tells

"We can't ever do that again Ron. I still love you, but I love him so much too,"

They both lay close together on Ron's tiny bed, Ron's arms wrapped around Hermione keeping her close. She nuzzled her face into his neck and breathed in his musty sent.

"I still don't understand that Hermione. The guys is a dipshit, I don't see what you see in him,"

"You wouldn't Ron. You're not me," Hermione pulled herself away from Ron and climbed out of the bed. Cold air stung her naked body and she quickly dressed, using a drying charm on her still damp clothes.

"Stay please! I don't want you to just yet,"

"No Ron, I have to go downstairs, they'll think we're up to something,"

"That's because we are," Ron raised his eyebrows at her.

"No Ron, we were. Not anymore and not ever again. Ever," she quickly ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at herself in the mirror, "I'm going downstairs now,"

She rushed from the room and slammed the door behind her.

She bumped into Harry halfway down the stairs, "Is he okay?" he asked.

"You go see him," she said breathlessly, "He's fine. Now," and continued downstairs.

~~...OO...~~

"Ron, mate," Harry knocked on the door and walked in. "Oh Jesus, put some clothes on please," he backed out again, finding Ron sprawled out on his bed with just a white sheet covering him.

"Just come in Harry," so Harry did.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at him, "How old are you Harry? Five? What do you think happened?"

"Point taken. But really?"

"Yes! Man it was amazing," Ron sat up and leant against the headboard, "Just wow,"

"You are in deep, deep shit now mate,"

"What why?"

"Dude, you just slept with an almost married woman. You messed up big time,"

"Yeah, I really did. Ugh," He rolled his eye, "Why? Jesus mate. I hate that twat Malfoy. I mean Hermione Malfoy, what sort of name is that?"

"I know, I know, but we just have to live with it," Harry threw a top at Ron, "Now put some bloody clothes on,"

"Right, I'll be downstairs in a bit,"

~~...OO...~~

"Ginny, Ginny!" Hermione called Ginny over into a corner, "I need to talk to you. Like now,"

Ginny nodded and the two girls ran upstairs.

"What is it that's so important?" Ginny said when she had shut her bedroom door.

"Well..." Hermione didn't know how to start.

"You slept with Ron, just then didn't you?"

"Wha—how do you know that?" Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed suddenly.

"I went to the toilet next door, to hear what you were saying. Walls aren't that thick in this house you know. The talking didn't last long either," Ginny sat next to her, "I left after all that started. Draco is going to kill you,"

"No he won't, he's done it enough times to me,"

"What? Why are you still with him then?"

"Well none of them are pregnant and I love him Gin, I really do,"

"Right then. Are you going to tell him? And talking of pregnancy did you remember to do the protection charm?"

Hermione's eyes opened wide as saucers, she gulped and put a hand on her stomach, "No,"

"Oh Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! What the hell Mione! I wouldn't put it past Ron to forget, but YOU!? What the hell Mione?"

Hermione looked at the floor. "Can me and Draco stay here tonight?"

"Make sure you sleep with him, just in case," Ginny joked, "I'll ask mum if you can sleep in Percy's room,"

"Thanks,"

~~...OO...~~

Draco was lay down on the bed, "So what did you say to Ron to make him look so cheerful,"

Hermione froze, "Oh. I think I made him cry, it was Harry that made him happy again. He hates me now Draco. My best friend hates me,"

"He'll be fine. I promise Mione, come on. Get in," He pulled the covers back at one side and she crawled into bed next to him. She curled up into his arms and he hugged her tight, "I love you Mione. I really do,"

"I love you too Dray," she huddled in closer and the whispered too him, "Draco, I'm ready for a baby,"

"I've been waiting for you to say that for a year Hermione,"

"Really?" Hermione suddenly felt scared. Did he really mean that? So this was it? But she couldn't sleep with him now. If she was pregnant with Ron's baby she'd know if she didn't sleep with Draco, but if she did she could pretend it was Dray's. Now she couldn't do that to Draco. She couldn't.

"Yes. I love you, of course I want a baby with you," his hand began to sneak around her upper thigh and up her nightly.

"No Draco," she giggled. "We can't right now, were in someone else's house. And the walls are very thin; I heard Ginny and Harry going at it one night,"

"We better not then," he pulled her tighter to him and soon her fell into a blissfully happy sleep. Hermione stared at his hands around hers. They were pale white, with nice rounded nails. He had to keep them clean to be a healer. But what stuck out to Hermione the most was his family ring. It was a dark green stone with s silver dragon with a red eye curled around it. It was large and you knew which family it belonged too before you even saw who the owner of the ring was. She wondered why he still wore it, after what his father had put him through she thought he would have thrown it away. But no, he still kept it to this day.

~~...OO...~~

Hermione woke up to an empty bed and the smell of bacon, her first thought was that Draco was cooking her breakfast but then she remembered where she was. She smiled and stretched and clambered out of Percy Weasley's old bed.

She flung on her silk dressing gown and went down stairs barefoot.

Sure enough Mrs Weasley was cooking breakfast, plates pilled high by the sink.

"Need any help Molly?" Hermione began to walk over to the frying pan, but was shooed away by Mrs Weasley's enchanted floor brush.

"Not at all dear, go and sit down. I laid out a place for Draco as well,"

"Thank you," she pulled a chair back and sat down, claiming her usual spot at the Weasley table.

Ginny came down clutching Harry's hand and she slid in next to Hermione.

"Did you sleep with him then?" she whispered as loudly as she dared, which wasn't very loud.

Hermione shook her head, "If I am pregnant at least I know it's not his. Then I can get rid of it before it's too late,"

"Fair enough," Ginny helped herself to orange juice.

It was Ron who came ambling down the stairs next, and he came and sat down in his usual spot. Right next to Hermione. He winked at her and Hermione felt her face reddening quickly, so she asked the first thing that came to her mind, "Have any of you seen Dray?"

"Bathroom," Harry answered through a mouthful of cereal.

"Right thanks," she pulled away from the table quickly and ran up to the one and only Weasley bathroom. There was a queue of about 5 people but she pushed past them despite their loud cries of 'HEY'

"Mrs Weasley says breakfast is almost ready!" she said to all of them. It was amazing how quickly they all scarpered down stairs.


	4. Negative

I never really say this but I would love it if you did some more reviews! It tells me that people are actually reading it and it makes me feel really good. It would be amazing if you could review it for me even if it's a really short one. Thanks for reading guys!

~~...OO...~~

"Hey," Mione came behind Draco and draped her arms around his neck, "Breakfast is ready,"

"Good, I might need a shirt though," he turned to face her and gave her s kiss.

Hermione placed her hands on his bare chest and ran them up and down him, "Really? I prefer you this way,"

"I don't think everyone else will though," he opened the door behind her back, "I'll be right down,"

~~...OO...~~

The only two seats left at the kitchen table were Hermione's usual seat next to Ginny and Ron or a seat at the very end of the table.

Hermione sighed and took her seat next to Ginny and Ron.

"Ginny," Hermione nudged her best friend, "Will you come to the hospital with me tomorrow? I have to ask about the issue,"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, now pass us the milk would you?" she asked.

Hermione reached across the table and handed Ginny the milk, and the said frostily to Ron, "Can you get us a couple pieces of bacon? Please?"

"Of course," he tossed a couple on her plate.

"Thank yo-" she tensed up and sat up straight in her seat when she felt Ron's hand clamp around her thigh. Under her dressing gown and nightgown. His thumb casually stroking her leg.

"Ron," Hermione said through clenched teeth, "Let go now," she grabbed his hand and prised his fingers away.

"No what you said yesterday," he said, and then began to tuck into his plate full of food.

"So Draco, do you have any plans for the wedding," Mrs Weasley asked. In fact Mrs Weasley was the only person (excluding Ginny) who had accepted him to the table. The rest gave him frosty looks and glares and tried to refrain from talking to him.

Hermione hadn't really thought of any plans herself so she didn't think Draco would have any either.

"Actually yes," Draco said and Hermione smiled softly to herself, he really was amazing despite his flaws, "We haven't really talked about it yet because Hermione insisted we came here straight after we were engaged. But I was thinking that we could have it in a nice garden with all those little fold up chairs with the bows tied around them. Maybe with one of those arbour thingies, that arch with the roses growing up the side. We could get married under that," His voice was flowing, letting the words out like those were the words he lived for. She had no idea he had thought about it that much.

"That sounds beautiful Draco," Hermione breathed, "I had no idea how much you had thought about it,"

"Well people surprise you," he smiled a shy smile at her across the table.

"That does sound lovely Draco. How about you have your wedding here?"

"No," Ron said firmly.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, followed straight by "Don't be so rude," from Mrs Weasley.

"No," Ron stood up and pointed right at Draco, "That twat has basically ruined my life. And I can't believe that any of you would let him in this house. You should know better," he pushed his chair back stormed over to Draco and punched him square in the jaw. Hermione and all the girls around the tables gasped. The boys just all held in a snigger.

"Ron, get out now," Mrs Weasley said sternly.

"Whatever you say," and he apperated out of the room.

~~...OO...~~

Draco's jaw was slightly bruised the next week. A bluish purple tinge on his cheekbone was just starting to clear.

"Would you mind if I went out with Ginny today?"

"No, that's fine. But first come here first," Hermione sat down on the bed next to him.

"What?"

Draco leaned over and kissed her, putting one hand on her waist and pulling her towards him down onto the bed. He began to shrug off her jacket and then flung it on the floor. Hermione's head was filled with little kisses but she knew what Draco was trying to do.

She pulled back sharply, "No Draco. Not right now," She rolled off him and sat up.

"Then when?" Draco sounded angry, "You said a week ago that you wanted to have a baby. But you haven't mentioned it since! In fact I don't think we've even got further then kissing since then!"

"I have my reasons," Hermione said quietly. Looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Then what are they? Huh? What are they Hermione? Or were you just playing me around, like you did with Ron for a year while we were 'secretly' together at Hogwarts?" He got off the bed and went round to face Hermione, "I know something happened with Ron that day. I can tell so if you want to just run off back to him then fine,"

Hermione slapped him, "Don't be stupid!" she screamed, "If I wanted to be with Ron I would be! But I'm not! So doesn't that tell you something?"

She stared at Draco. The two were stood so close they could feel each other's breath on their faces, noses almost touching.

"We'll finish this later. I have to go meet Ginny,"

~~...OO...~~

"Ginny! Ginny," Hermione tapped on Ginny's shoulder.

"Hermione! Took your time," Ginny gave her a quick hug, "Are we going to the hospital then?"

"No. I'm going to do this the muggle way. I bought pregnancy test from a shop,"

"Um, okay then," Ginny looked slightly confused, "So what do you do with it?"

"You piss on it, and it tells you if you are pregnant or not,"

"Right okay, want to test it at my flat?"

"Oh God yes! I really didn't want to do it in a public toilet,"

"It's okay, but Harry will be there,"

"Okay," Hermione took a deep breath in, "Let's go,"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and they apperated away.

~~...OO...~~

"Negative," Hermione stared at the pregnancy test in her hands. She looked up a Ginny, "It's negative,"

"That's good then. Isn't it?" Ginny put an arm around Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione shook her head, trying to clear mind, "Yes, of course it's good,"

"I still can't believe I slept with him Gin," Hermione leant against the door, "And Dray is catching on. He knows something is up. I flinch whenever he mentions Ron or even Harry. I'm so worried he is going to find out,"

"Don't tell him and he never will," Ginny put her hand on Hermione's arm.

A knock on the door started them both, "Ginny," it was Harry, "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back about four,"

"Okay," Ginny opened the door and gave him a hug.

"Oh hi Hermione," his eyes flitted down to the test in her hands, "Oh shit,"

Hermione stared at Harry, "Whatever you do don't tell Draco. I know Ron told you what happened so just don't tell Draco," tears filled her eyes up and fell down her cheeks like tiny waterfalls.

"I won't," he pulled Hermione into a giant bear hug and kissed her on the cheek, "I won't tell anyone,"


	5. Oh The Things That Ron Can Spoil

Hermione got home quickly. She needed up make up with Draco, say sorry. They had to kiss and make up before they moved to America. She felt pained just imagining the plane journey (Hermione had insisted that they went by plane so Draco could have a partly muggle life like she had before she went to Hogwarts).

She opened the front door to see Draco on the couch flicking mindlessly threw the TV channels.

"I'm back," she said quietly and carefully.

He turned his head towards her, "And?"

"You said-" Hermione started, but she was cut off by Draco sharply.

"I don't care what I said. I guess you were just playing me along that night,"

"I wasn't-" she started again.

"But you were Hermione, and for some reason I think you have been for the past few years, and not only about the baby,"

"What? No! How can you think that?"

"How does anyone think anything Hermione?" he stood to face her directly, "Sometimes it's like you don't even lo-"

Hermione pressed her lips to Draco's, stopping his line of speech. She pulled back ever so slightly to she could speak, "Don't you even dare say that. I love you more then I have loved anyone else," but even as she said it she knew that Draco still didn't think she was over Ron.

She pressed her lips to his again and pulled him close, "I am ready Draco. I'm ready now," and she led him into the bedroom.

~~...OO...~~

It was two weeks until they were moving, Hermione had began to pack up their furniture to put into her enchanted suitcase that she had also charmed to make it a lot lighter. They had put the flat up for rent and were beginning to say their goodbyes.

It was the first bit of rest the two of them had had in days, they lay snuggled up on the sofa. Draco's hand resting on Hermione's stomach.

"If it's a boy, Scorpius. Keep up the reptile names in the Malfoy family," Draco grinned.

"No way!" Hermione wacked his arm, "I am not naming my child Scorpius,"

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. If it's a girl you pick whatever name you want, and if it's a boy then it's Scorpius,"

"It's a deal then," Hermione laughed and shook his hand like an enthusiastic politician.

"So what about the wedding then?" Draco asked.

"After Scorpy has been born," Hermione said, "I don't want to look fat in my wedding dress,"

"You won't look fat in it, you'll look pregnant," Draco teased.

"That's because I am," Hermione looked at Draco's hand on her stomach and placed her hand on top of it, "I think I should tell Ginny,"

"You mean you haven't told her yet?" Draco mocked surprise, "Who are you and what have you done with my amazing, but can't keep her secrets to herself Hermione Granger?"

Hermione's muscles tensed, if he ever found out about Ron she wouldn't know what to do, "I can keep some secrets,"

"Mmmm... Like what?" he kissed her on the cheek.

"If I told you they wouldn't be secrets," Hermione shifted and got off the couch, "I'll be back soon," and she kissed him again.

~~...OO...~~

Ginny was at the Burrow. Hermione told her to meet her there.

Again, she knocked on the door and it was Ron that answered it. He smiled at her, "Hey Mione. Come in," he moved at of the door way and stood to one side.

She walked past him, trying to avoid his gaze but as she slipped by him and snuck his hand around her waist pinning their bodies together.

"Ron, get off," she tried to push him away, but she was pressed up against the wall. Unable to move.

"Why?"

"Ron, get off. I need you to leave me alone okay. You were a mistake, a massive mistake and I don't love you. So get off,"

"No, I don't believe you,"

"Well believe me," Hermione still struggling.

"Tell me something that proves you don't love me,"

"I'm pregnant,"

Ron stepped back and his mouth opening and closing like a fish, "Mi... mine?"

"No you idiot. It's Draco's," Hermione began to walk away, "Why would it even be yours?" she said in mock questioning.

"Hermione is that you?" Mrs Weasley's voice called form the kitchen.

Hermione wiggled her fingers to say by to Ron, "Yes Mrs Weasley," she left Ron by himself in the hallway, "I'm here to see Ginny,"

"She's upstairs," she handed Hermione a tray piled high with two breakfasts on it, "Take this up for her, one is for you. Draco sent a quick message over saying you were coming by,"

Hermione smiled, and gave a one armed hug to Molly and then went upstairs to Ginny's room.

She was just about to push down on the door hand and enter the room when she a few suggestive noises through the door.

"Harry," she whispered through the door, "If Molly finds you doing that to her daughter in this house you'll be dead before you can say Quidditch,"

"Shit," Hermione heard Ginny say, followed by a loud thump and a groan from Harry, "I told you to be quieter,"

"Why are you here? I mean you are always here but why? You have a flat,"

"Mrs Weasley invites us round a lot. I think she misses having so many children to fuss over and cook for," Harry replied.

"Okay. We're decent," Ginny said and pulled open the door to let Hermione in.

But by decent Ginny basically meant that she had a sheet wrapped around her body and Harry was sat in the bed with the covers over him.

"Mmmm... Very decent," Hermione joked, and went and sat by Harry, who pulled the covers closer to him as she sat down.

"So Hermione, what brings you here?" an unknown voice came from the door. Hermione looked round and saw the one eared George grinning a lopsided grin at her.

"George!" she flung her arms round him and pulled him into a tight hug, "How are you?" she asked, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Never mind about me, I've heard a few things about you from Ron," he went and sat down on the other side of Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "So much for it being private in here," she walked over to the door, "Would you have this conversation elsewhere? Please?"

George raised his eyebrows, "And here I thought we were all going to have a very nice conversation," he stood up to leave, "I know when I'm not wanted," he did a very large, and very fake sniff of sadness.

Hermione grabbed Georges arm before he could go anywhere, "No. All of you sit," and they did, "I have news,"

They all looked at her, "Hermione, you always have news," Harry said.

"Yes, but this is big news,"

"It's always big news," Ginny muttered, still annoyed that she and Harry had been interrupted.

"Just get on with it then," George said.

"Well, I'm-"

"She's pregnant, with apparently the right child this time," It was Ron.

He was staring at her with a stony glare in his eyes and an expressionless face.


End file.
